


Swear to God, Jessica

by Annielance (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Pannel, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Annielance
Summary: Jes Macallan opens the door to her room, then gets more than she bargained for with costar and crush Caity Lotz walks in.





	Swear to God, Jessica

This year’s press tour had gone much better than she’d expected. With Adam’s commitment to pleasing the fans, she felt almost sure the next few weeks of filming would go by smoothly. Almost sure.  
The pages of the novel she’d picked up from the airport glared back at her while she tries, unsuccessfully, every tactic she knows to shut down the gay part of her psyche. She likes Caity Lotz.  
Rapid knocking on her hotel room door pulls her out of her thoughts. “Adam?” Jes thinks, disappointed. She gets up and glances over at her still open book before walking to the door.  
“I knew you were  still up!” Caity ’s voice is muffled by the door.  
No fucking way.  
Jes’s heart hammers, she feels nervous bile crawling it’s way up her throat, it was often Caity sought her out to spend time together of her own volition. It hurt how Caity  seemed to subtly ignore her, when her cast mates were around those. The invisible wall between them she’d tried to hard to get through had been thickened what felt like irreparable.  
Caity ’s hand is up as if she’s going to knock again when Jes pulls the door open.  
“Hi! Jes!”  
Jes does a double take. “Uh, hey. Hey! What’s up?”  
They both smile that dazed, easy smile they save for each other. Jes already feels that familiar charge of deep warmth between them.  
Caity  gulps visibly. “Can I come in?”  
“Sure, yeah, okay. Go ahead.”  
Jes steps aside and holds open the door for her costar, closing it after her.  
“What brings you–”  
Caity ’s quick hand clasps the front of Jes’s grey tank top and pulls her in to press their lips together. Jes freezes for just a second before her hands come up to grasp Caity ’s face. Caity  starts walking them forward, her mouth not leaving Jes’s as they move towards the bed. Jes feels the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed and Caity gives her a light push, causing her to fall back on the bed, finally pulling the two apart.  
“Caity  I–” Jes sits up, dazed.  
“Wait. I have to say something.” Caity  holds her hand up to cut Jes off, and sits down next to her on the soft bed. “I wanted– it. I’ve wanted it since, well, since we first read lines together back during our chemistry reads. And Jes, for the longest time I thought that was just me trying to be inclusive. It’s not. I felt something then, and I feel something still when we work together. There’s something between us. There’s this spark that me and Matt can’t fake no matter how much we read lines or, for fuck’s sake go at it in the hopes that it’d erase what I want to have with you. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry it took me so long to admit that what they have, our characters, it’s rooted in something real. It’s what I feel for you. It’s real. Every moment of it. Every shoot we do every take isn’t just me faking it, and it keeps me up at night wondering if you are.”  
Caity  sighs tearfully, taking a deep breath before she speaks again. “Is it? Is it fake?”  
“There’s some things in this world you can’t fake.” Jes whispers, thinking about how she can’t convince her family she’s  fully straight. “Believe me, I’ve tried.”  
“You don’t have to hide from me, Jes.” Caity  murmurs.  
Jes smiles easily, her eyes locked on Caity . “Can we, um, watch a movie?”  
Caity  smiles and nods. “Yeah. But we should get hammered.”  
“I could go for a drink.”  
Jes reaches over and picks up the hotel phone, dialing for room service.  
They put on I, Tonya before opening the most expensive bottle of wine the hotel had. Jes enjoyed being around Caity  with such a pure earnestness it’s scared her since the beginning. She wasn’t even paying attention to the movie, her mind was too caught up in Caity  and the kiss neither of them dared to mention. She almost forgot Caity was there. Almost. There had been a moment today, an unforgettable one, where caity had reached out and without thinking,During a live inturew and took caity's hand. She’s been so infatuated with for the past year. It felt right. The intimacy and quiet nature of the moment amidst the chaos of the press room. She could have done it for hours if there cast mates didn't start yelling i ship you. She stares closely at the blonde woman shivering next to her, bottle of wine set firmly in her lap. Jes reaches her hand out, brushing her fingers over Caity ’s.  
“Are you bi, Caity ?”  
Caity  shakes her head from side to side, her hands moving up, quickly shielding her expression.  
“I don’t know. I don’t-–I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I thought dance would be different, I thought I’d be able to be- whatever it is I am- without all of this. But there was all this pressure to, you know, be with the it-boy. Or maybe there wasn’t, I’m not sure. I always. I’m…”  
“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Jes says knowingly. She wished she’d had someone say the same words to her.  
“Dylan’s mother was right, I’m a fucking Dyke,” Caity  mutters, her hands dropping back to the wine. Jes snorts, she shakes her head watching her costar refill her glass. “Caity … don’t say that.”  
“Why not? It’s true. It was bad enough cheating on the guys I dated before Dylan, but, fucking Maciej? Go.” Caity  feels another wave of nausea and guilt wash over her as she remembers her Ex. She cringes at the word.  
Caity  pauses, taking a long swig from her glass. “I don’t know, Jes. Something inside of me just snapped. I told Maciej ,I didn’t want him.He lost his shit, unfollowed the fucking Legands instagram, called my dog annoying. Can you believe that? My fucking baby.”  
Jes’s head reels as Caity  speaks. She downs the rest of her glass before taking the bottle from Caity  and refilling, she needed to be hammered if she was going to listen to the woman she’s basically in love with talk about her boyfriend.  
“Fuck. Wow,Don’t bring Beezlee into this fuck him. That’s insane and just… a lot. I’m sorry.”  
Caity  doesn’t seem as torn up as she should be about everything, despite the heavy topic.  
“Don’t be. You make things better, Jes. You really do. I feel better with you.”  
They share another long, charged, look that leaves Jes’s mouth dry. She licks her lips and tries to think of something else to say.  
“I try. I don’t mind helping.” Her words were almost slurred, but she didn’t mind. Caity ’s cheeks had a drunken heat behind them, she wasn’t alone. She watches as Caity  downs a few more mouthfuls of wine, her eyes following the line of the blonde’s jaw down to her neck. She’s jolted back to reality when Jes’s voice breaks through, a knowing smile on her face. She’d been caught. Caity  drinks the rest of her glass before setting it aside and Jes does the same, mirroring.  
“You know, after you and I’s first chemistry read, I called Maciej. I was cold to him. I knew things were over. I knew that it wasn’t going to work because he wasn’t you, and as good as things were going there was never going to be anything that gave me the same thrill. So even, even if you and I couldn’t be together at least I wouldn’t be stringing him along knowing we didn’t connect in the way he thought we did. If I had been braver I would’ve-”  
“Caity ,” Jes cuts in, softly, not wanting to startle the woman now that she’s invested so much tragic backstory. “We have something here. You aren’t imagining anything. And this,” she reaches out, taking gentle hold of Caity ’s shaking hands. “I… I feel the way you do.”  
“Can I be honest with you? Like, can I just be really fucking honest?” Caity  asks, and Jes shoots her a playful look as if she hadn’t been really fucking honest all night, still she nods her head in agreement.  
“Go ahead.”  
“It’s been this weird… between us. I couldn’t… I just couldn’t fucking handle it anymore when I saw you in the doorway. Looking all perfect in all your model glory despite your makeup being utterly fucked from today. And you, just–” Caity  gestures with her hands vaguely in Jes’s direction. She hiccups, then scooches, her body pressing up against Jes’s softer build.  
“Like, Jes, I don’t know why it’s been like this. Why I can’t even ask to take a selfie with you   Instagram I’m so nervous I’m gonna throw up. It’s bullshit, and I’m… I’m sorry. Really sorry,” she whispers, her hand brushing over her friend’s sharp jaw.  
Jes leans into the soft hand Caity ’s using to cup her face, her eyes shut while she unconsciously lets out a happy sigh. “You’re drunk.” She giggles, opening one eye to look at Caity .  
“Yes,” Caity  agrees. “I need to say what I’m saying, though. Drunk or not. I’ve got to get this out there.”  
Jes nods in understanding, giving Caity  the go ahead. She seems to understand because she forgoes the glass completely and chugs the rest of the wine much to Jes’s, albeit impressed, dismay.  
“I don’t want to be separated from you. When I see you with the rest of the cast, or, I don’t know, you or one of the others texts the group chat talking about all the fun you had, I feel like a fucking idiot. Because I’m terrified. I’m terrified of  fucking everything up Between us. We were so close and then we’re getting close again but, I just feel so guilty, even now… at the end of the day, Jes, I know I’m not supposed to be with you.” Caity sighs, leaning forward to press her forehead to Jes’s. “No matter how fucking bad I want to be.”  
“You’re so drunk.”  
“And you’re so loveable,” Caity  tilts her head up to press her lips against Jes’s forehead. “I love you.”  
“Caity , you have a boyfriend.”  
“You have a husband.”  
“Boyfriend,” Jes repeats in a sing-song voice, teasing.  
Caity  snorts. “Everybody makes mistakes. I’ll leave right now I swear to God, Jessica.”  
“Jes.” Jes complains, grimacing.  
“Jessica Liszewski.” Caity  smirks, sitting up straight.  
“Caitlin Marie.” Jes crosses her arms, shooting one eyebrow up.  
Caity ’s brow furrows at that. “Fine, Jes . Whatever, say boyfriend again and I’ll leave. I’m sure Adam is still awake.”  
“Like he’ll open his door to you after the stunt you pulled earlier? Making him move to be between us. Subtle.” Jes reaches out, pushing Caity ’s shoulder lightly before scooting closer. “Plus you have my lipstick on your mouth, it’s a flattering look but not the right one.”  
“Let’s have sex.”  
Jes freezes. “You’re kidding.”  
“No, seriously. Let’s have sex.” Caity  turns to face Jes fully now, her hands reaching for her costars.  
“Caity , you’re seriously hammered.”  
“Then you drink more and be on my level. That way we’re even.” Caity  talks casually, like she were rehashing the weather, and it’s making Jes’s head spin. She tries to find something to say, but she’s speechless watching Caity  call for two more bottles of wine. She makes her way to the door when the alcohol arrives, making sure none of the other cast members peeped in before she makes her way back to the bed.  
“I can’t believe you.” Jes chuckles, popping open one of the bottles and taking long gulps, her eyes closed. She chokes on the wine when Caity ’s lips brush her neck, her hand immediately coming up to tangle in soft, blonde hair. “You can’t do that, I could’ve died!” Jes sputters, coughing a little.  
“You’re dramatic. But fine, drink up I’ll wait.” Caity  holds her hands up for a second before letting them drop in her lap, leaning forward to watch Jes polish off half the bottle. Jes leans back, setting the wine on the side table next to her long abandoned glass. Caity  takes the opportunity to climb in Jes’s lap with a smug smile on her face as she looks down at the surprised woman under her, a giggle bubbling up from her throat.  
“You look good under me.”  
“You’d look better under me,” Jes retorts before sitting up and pushing Caity  back, straddling her. She leans down, dragging her lips along Caity ’s neck before kissing up to the corner of her mouth, leaving soft faded lipstick marks in her wake.  
“Perfect,” Jes mumbles, smirking.  
Caity  tilts her head to catch Jes’s lips, finally kissing her again. Their kisses are messy, only getting sloppier as the alcohol kicks in more for the both of them. Caity ’s hands wander over the lightly tanned exposed skin of the woman on top of her before she tugs at her shirt, wanting it off. It’s not like she’d never seen Jes’s chest, she watched Femme Fatales, but the thin fabric was far too much between them. Jes pulls back just enough for her to slip both her and Caity ’s shirts off before connecting their lips again. Her heart starts racing as Jes’s fingers trail to her waistline, toying with the fabric still separating them. Trails kisses along the blonde’s jaw, stopping to whisper in her ear.  
“Maybe we shouldn’t fuck. You deserve the best and I’m far too drunk to deliver.” Jes’s words are slurred. “And I want to remember it, I’m scared I won’t.”  
Caity  hums in agreement, blinking a few times to clear her head. “I don’t want to leave. You, and all the wine, are here.”  
“Stay. I don’t want you to leave.” Jes says, moving off of the blonde.  
“I’m going to keep drinking, we have wine to go through.” Caity  reaches for the half empty bottle, watching Jes curl up.  
“Fuck yeah, can’t let it go to waste,” the other woman mumbles, her eyes closed.  
Caity  settles next to Jes, playing with her silky dyed hair as she sips from the bottle, opening up instagram. She unfollows Adam first, she was tired of seeing him post about him as gary . “We get it, Your on legends,” she mutters.  
“Fuck you Are you going to make a youtube video about how you left buzzfeed?.” She unfollows Ramona.  
“You have a weird obsession with Matt.” Nick.  
“You only got between Jes and I.” Tala.  
“Just friends my ass.” Maisie.  
“I can’t even stand to be in the same room as you.” Matt.  
She frowns at the empty bottle, huffing, and moves to get the other one when she feels Jes’s arms wrap around her.  
“Warm,” she mumbles, her arms tightening around Caity . Cate giggles, for someone so incredibly sexy, the model next to her was kind of a dork. It’s one of the things she loved about Jes. She sets the bottle aside and settles down against Jes, bringing her phone up again. She taps Jes’s cheek lightly and makes a kissing noise and the half-conscious posed and puckers her lips. Caity  smiles and turns her head, taking a slightly blurry picture of their lips together and posts it before tossing her phone off and cuddling up closer to Jes. She falls asleep quickly, listening to the steady heartbeat of the woman next to her.  
Jes wakes up half naked tangled with Caity . The sun isn’t shining through the curtains, but she has a feeling it’s late and her head is throbbing. She untangles herself and searches for her first the remote to turn on trashy news and then her phone.  
“–racy picture with her costar Jes Macallan on Instagram this morning. The two are shown, presumably shirtless, kissing in the picture posted.” Jes freezes, she knows that voice. She looks up at the T.V. to see a fuming Anderson Cooper next to a picture she has no memory of. There’s smudged lipstick all over Caity ’s neck and they’re kissing, shirtless. Thankfully no one’s nipple is out, but it’s evident.  
“Fuck! Caity , fuck, wake up!” Jes shakes Caity  awake, earning a dissatisfied groan from the blonde woman.  
“Be more  gentle.” Caity  complains, flopping onto her stomach to bury her face in the pillow.  
“Hashtag Jaity is trending on twitter worldwide and we’re all over the news.” Jes presses, shaking Caity  again.  
“Jaity?” Caity  repeats, confused, and opens the twitter app. Her mentions are blowing up with the picture she posted last night. Her eyes widen and she rushes to switch over to Instagram. The photo has near a million likes and it’s right there on her public account.  
“Fuck.”  
“We’re fucked.” Jes agrees, scrolling through the notifications from her castmates on her phone.  
“We didn’t even fuck,” Caity  grumbles, reading through some of the comments. She’s ignoring the 20 missed calls and 10 missed texts from Dylan.  
Jes pushes her lightly, unable to help the soft laugh leaving her throat. “That’s what you’re worried about?”  
Caity  shrugs, smirking. “Well, yeah. Look, they already think we slept together. We might as well, I’d hate to let down the fans.”  
Jes looks at Caity  in disbelief. “You’re unbelievable.”  
They both grin.  
Caity  shrugs. “It can’t hurt anything now, and orgasms are a great hangover cure.”  
Both women jolt at the sound of  thrashing his fists against the door.  
“ARE YOU BULLYING ME BECAUSE I POST ALOT ABOUT  GARY?!”  
Jes gawks. “You unfollowed Adam?”  
“Honestly, I don’t remember anything past us making out in bed.”  
“BUZZFEED THAT'S LOW CAITY?!” Ramona bellows.  
Jes and Caity  jolt at the growing crowd of coworkers hollering outside the door.  
“JATITY FOREVER!” Courtney and brandon yells over the growing crowd of voices demanding the women’s attention.  
“Wanna see how loud we can get before they leave?” Jes quips, nudging Caity .  
“I thought you’d never ask,” she replies, smiling as their lips meet.


End file.
